


Beyond the Action: Comrade

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Beyond the Action [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Blue Belts, Gen, Write to Rank, Write to Rank 2, ride or die - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Robin feels like he would die if he couldn't fly, yet he'd also die to protect any member of the Teen Titans, nor does he want to bring anyone from his old team into the problems arising from his past.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Raven, Dick Grayson & Victor Stone, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Beyond the Action [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: (General) Write to Rank (2020), (World) Beyond the Night (DC Comics/Batman), Platonic Relationships





	Beyond the Action: Comrade

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Written for the blue belt round of Write to Rank 2. Story needed be between 1-1.5k and involve a Ride or Die scenario - we were free to interpret how we will.

A wind blew through the damaged buildings of Jump City. A pair of robin blue eyes behind a mask scanned the buildings from one of the roofs, remembering the events from a year or two ago. Robin swallowed, regret regarding what happened to cascade through his mind. Closing his eyes, he remembered Trigon's demons ravaging the city while the flames scorched everything. Standing up, he leaned against a broken wall, the exposed rebar sticking out in different directions.

"I guess things would eventually come back to this place."

He spoke to nobody in particular other than himself, still looking out at the part of the city left untouched since the Trigon incident. Suddenly, he moved, his entire body tensing up as he hurried towards the edge of the building, shooting out into the air. Closing his eyes, Robin felt himself freefall, the adrenaline rushing through his body, his mind feeling elated from being in his element – in the air. His body twisted, somersaulting while he continued free falling.

Robin's hand reached out, shooting off a grappling hook. His body suddenly yanked in another direction, the line stopping his free fall, allowing him to swing up slightly before shooting off another grappling hook so he might swing lower and closer towards the ground. He repeated the process until he landed in a park. Robin turned his head away from the trees with their decaying foliage towards the building he came from.

His eyes took in the tower with the top floors spreading out in a singular direction forming the letter " _t_ ". In certain places, the insides of the building were exposed, a stark reminder of the Trigon incident.

"You showed."

Robin let a smile spread across his face, turning his head so he might see the cyborg towering over him. Cyborg stood there, his skin dark and one if his eyes replaced with a robotic red eye. His mouth twisted into a scowl while his human eye glared at Robin. "I wouldn't have thought that given the fact you have a new team."

The comment made Robin swallow, the smile fading from his face. "You know I would die before I let anything happen to one of the Teen Titans, right?"

"Yeah right. We wouldn't be here if that were true." Cyborg cracked his knuckles, flexing his muscles while still glaring at Robin.

"I don't understand."

"Where's Raven?"

"Raven?" Robin opened his mouth, but Cyborg's fist came hurtling at him before he answered his old friend's question. He looked at Cyborg, his mouth twisting in confusion. " _Why does he think something's happened to Raven? Why is he focused on her and not Starfire or Beast Boy?_ "

He dodged out of the way, backflipping as he did so. He landed on his feet with ease just in time for one of Cyborg's sonic blasts heading in his direction. Robin dodged to the right, cartwheeling with ease just in time for the sonic blast to hit the ground where he once stood, sending dirt flying in every direction. A few mini-missiles launched from Cyborg's shoulders headed in his direction; his hand lifted, shooting off his grappling hook, his small body swinging out of the way. He flipped upwards, performing a somersaulting backflip, landing on his feet, with his back towards Cyborg.

His entire body tensed up, dodging again towards the right, this time tumbling. His mouth opened. "I don't understand why you think something happened to Raven."

"Because I can't find her. I found Beast Boy living with this weird guy..."

Robin sighed, coming out of his tumble, and turning on his heels so he might face Cyborg. His hand drifted down towards his utility belt, his hands hesitating in pulling out his red Batarang, His body froze, even his words coming out slower than normal. "You blame me for that?"

"Well, yeah. You were our leader, so you're supposed to be here for the team." Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at Robin.

"You didn't mention..." Robin found himself interrupted by a sonic blast to the chest which sent him flying. He landed a few feet from where he once stood, letting out a groan as he pushed himself up from the ground.

"Well, I can't find her either." The sound of Cyborg's footsteps indicated his approach. "But she's not the one with the demon for a father, is she, so she's not the one the Justice League would want to destroy."

"Look..." Robin turned, half sitting, half still pushing himself up, intending on telling Cyborg something important when he felt a strong kick which knocked the wind out of him, preventing him from speaking. He sucked in a breath of air, only for a cyborg's foot pressing down on his chest, making breathing difficult. His eyes closed, his mind briefly wondering if _this_ would be the end when a gust of wind which went against the natural flow of wind sped by.

The yellow blur which streaked by distracted Cyborg and Robin slid out from underneath, letting out a sharp sound in the process, his eyes clenching shut from the pain. The yellow blur hurtled towards him and Kid Flash grabbed him under the arms, pulling him away from Cyborg. Rubble scrapped against Robin's back while he sucked in a deep breath. His eyes opened and closed, but when they opened again, he found himself pulled up against the ground so he might lean against the wall of one of the park's restrooms.

"Rob?"

Robin choked out the words, "What are you doing here?"

"You don't think I'd be concerned about my best friend's safety? That I wouldn't die to make sure nothing happened to you."

"Yeah – don't say die." Robin sucked in another breath, his voice lowered while his eyes glanced around, looking for Cyborg. "How? How did you know where I was?"

"Raven. I honestly love the fact she picked up on the fact you were hiding something, trying not to drag other people into your business, but she's pissed."

A shudder ran down Robin's spine, his shoulder tensing upon feeling a dark, sinister power enter the battlefield. His eyes widened, recognizing exactly who the power belonged for. He darted out from behind cover while Kid Flash attempted reaching for his arm, preventing him from leaving – not succeeding in doing so. "Raven!"

Up in the sky Raven floated, her facial features twisted, her eyes narrowed as she glared down at Cyborg who now swallowed, his one human eye wide while he looked up at her. Her shadowy powers whipped out, lashing at the air. " _What_ do you think you're doing Cyborg?"

"I thought..."

"I overheard." Raven continued glaring at Cyborg. "I don't care _who_ put it into your head that something happened to me. I can't forgive the fact you tried hurting Robin."

"Raven!" Robin's hands clenched into fists while he stepped forward. "Both of you knock it off."

"He tried killing you." The shadow which emanated off her demonic being continued lashing out.

"It's an order." Robin's face twisted, glaring at the two, his mouth forming a definite frown while his tone took on a more serious nature.

A gust of wind came at his side and Kid Flash appeared. "Woah. Dude, if you were all serious like this back when we were picking leaders..."

Robin held up a hand, his eyes still focused on the shadow emanating off Raven. "Raven!"

Cyborg lifted up his hands. "I'm sorry! It won't happen again."

"Good." The shadow retracted and Raven lowered herself towards the ground, hovering a few inches from the ground. She turned her head, glaring at Robin.

Robin looked away, lifting up his own hands in defeat. "I know, I know. I shouldn't have taken off on my own. I shouldn't have taken all of this on, on my own, but I deserve a good punch to..." He heard a sigh, then felt a hug. He turned and looked at Raven, his eyes widening while his mouth opened slightly. "Wait."

"Stop beating yourself up. That's part of your problem, not just the fact you try taking everything onto your own shoulders."

"I want in!" A gust of wind accompanied Kid Flash's hug, but then Cyborg stepped forward.

"Myself as well." The cyborg wrapped his arms around all three, lifting them up off the ground.

Robin let out a sigh. " _How am I going to explain this to Batman and Aqualad?_ "

Raven's voice popped into his head. " _Perhaps you should have thought of that before taking off on your own. We're a team, and teammates are there for each other. You of all people should know that. In fact, we'll deal with whoever manipulated Cyborg as a team._ "

  



End file.
